Ruthie's birthday
by lor4cats2
Summary: It's Ruthie's 21st birthday and Peter come comes back and want to marry Ruthie, but Tbone wants to marry Ruthie too. Who will she marry and will the other one ok with it find out. Oneshot


Ruthie's birthday

A week before her 21st birthday Ruthie was in her room making invitations for her bithday. she's going to be 21 and she wants her party to be big. So she wants to invite her first boyfriend Peter

After she was done she put all her invitations in the mail and goes to get everything ready

Over in New york a couple days later

Peter was looking through his mail and find mail from his old girlfriend Ruthie. He opens in up and read it. It says

"You are invited to Ruthie's 21st birthday on Friday October 6 at 7pm at the camden house. Bring a gift I don't care what it is"

After Peter was done reading the invitation he smiled and jumped up and down and then stopped and thought

"That's only three days away and Why would she invite me, we have not seen each other for a long time and I still get really happy to be invited to her birthday party" Peter thought

Peter sat on his bed and thinks for a little bit and then goes to buy her a gift

Ruthie's birthday

At the Camden house

Lucy, Kevin, Annie, Erie and Ruthie are put up stuff for the party

"My baby girl is growing up to fast" said Anna looking at Ruthie

"You can't stop me from growing mom" said Ruthie

"I know" said Anna

After they had all of it done Lucy goes over to Ruthie

"How does it look?" asked Lucy looking at her little sister that was not that little anymore

"It looks great" said Ruthie

"Good, I am going to my house now, I will see you at your party" said Lucy walking out the dor with Kevin

"Bye" said Ruthie to Lucy and Kevin

After Lucy and Kevin left Ruthie went upstair to get ready for her party at was in a hour or so

30 minutes later Ruthie was ready for her party

T-bone was the first one to show up

Ruthie opens the door and there was T-bone with flowers and a gift in his hands

"This is for you" said T-bone giving her the flowers

"Thank you and come in" said Ruthie smelling the flowers

T-bone comes in

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Ruthie

"Water please" said T-bone

Ruthie and T-bone walks into kitchen. Ruthie gets him some water

T-bone is waiting for her to turn around

Ruthie turns around to give T-bone his water and sees him on one knee and with a box in his hands

"Ruthie will you marry me?" asked T-bone

The door bell rings

Ruthie smiles and then runs to get the door.

T-bone sat in the kitchen waiting for her

Ruthie opens the door and find Peter on one knee with a box too

"Ruthie will you marry me?" asked Peter

Ruthie smiles then runs upstairs to her room to think

"Why did she run away, did I scare her" Peter asked himself and walks in the house and puts the box in his pocket and takes a sit in the living room

a few min later

Lucy walks through the doors and sees Peter on the couch

"Hi Peter, where is Ruthie? asked Lucy

"Upstair" said Peter

"Thanks" said Lucy

Lucy goes upstair and knocks on the door

"Who is it?" asked Ruthie

"It's Lucy, can I come in?" asked Lucy

"Sure" said Ruthie

Lucy walks in and find Ruthie laying on her bed

"Do you know Peter is downstair" asked Lucy looking at her sister laying the bed

"Yes I Know and T-bone is waiting in the kitchen too" said Ruthie

"Why are you not downstair?" asked Lucy

"Because, I have to think about things" said Ruthie getting up

"What things?" asked Lucy

Ruthie takes a deep beathe

"Peter and T-bone asked me to marry them" said Ruthie

"Wow, thats big, who did you say yes to?" asked Lucy

"both of them are still waiting for my answer" said Ruthie

"Who are you going to say yes to?" asked Lucy

"I gave it lots thought , I going to say yes to T-bone" said Ruthie

"Ok, go tell him" said Lucy

"I will" said Ruthie

First she goes into the living room where Peter was waitting

"Peter I can't marry you now because we are not together anymore" said Ruthie trying to not make him to upset

"That's ok" said Peter

"Really" said Ruthie

"Yeah, I understand that we're not together anymore" said Peter

"Good,but we can be friend" said Ruthie

"Just friends ok" said Peter

Ruthie then leaves Peter to see T-bone

In the kitchen

"Start it over" said Ruthie looking at T-bone

T-bone gets on one knee

"Ruthie will you marry me" said T-bone holding out the box

"Yes I will marry" said Ruthie smiling

T-bone stands up and puts the ring on her

"Happy birthday Ruthie" said T-bone

Then Ruthie and T-bone kisses and they had a wonderful life

The End

tell me how you like it


End file.
